doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El pequeño grupo Dinosaurs
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas|direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte|traductor = Alan Prieto|adaptador = Arturo Castañeda|adaptador_music = David Bueno|ingeniero_mezclas = Gerardo Suárez|fecha_grabacion = Julio 2018 (trailer) Diciembre 2018-presente (temp. 1)|doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc.|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2019-presente|predecesor = New Dinosaurs}}Baby Dinosaurs '''ó '''El pequeño grupo Dinosaurs es una serie animada estadounidense de 2019 creada por Axel Smit y producida por Walt Disney Company y Walt Disney Animation Studios. Es la séptima serie de la franquicia Dinosaurs y la primera orientada a un público infantil de 3 a 7 años. Al igual que la mayoría de las series de la franquicia, esta no forma parte de la continuidad de la misma y se centra en un universo paralelo, aunque el caso de esta es que es en un entorno mas infantil. Se estreno el 12 de febrero de 2019, tanto en la cadena estadounidense infantil: Disney Junior USA como en el canal de cable: Disney Junior Latinoamérica con los primeros dos episodios, siendo la segunda serie de la franquicia en tener un estreno simultaneo e internacional, después de New Dinosaurs. La serie fue anunciada el 19 de julio de 2018 en la Comic Con San Diego 2018, lanzándose al mismo tiempo un trailer de la misma, el cual se lanzó una semana después en el canal de Youtube oficial: Disney Junior LA. El 20 de noviembre, el primer episodio ("Baby, Baby, Baby, Do not break the pipe!") fue filtrado en la aplicación DisneyLife de Filipinas, en el horario de las 12:00 pm, generando distintas reacciones en varias comunidades. Sin embargo, el episodio (como el resto de la serie) se estreno de forma oficial por televisión el 12 de febrero, junto al segundo ("Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, Do not Cares to Babies"). El 18 de julio de 2019, en la Comic Con San Diego 2019, Axel Smit confirmó una segunda temporada de la serie, a estrenarse a finales del año, teniendo la misma cantidad de episodios que la primera (52). Dicha temporada se estrenará en abril de 2020. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Alejandro Mayén *Alejandro Villeli *Antonio Gálvez *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Benjamín Rivera *Berenice Vega *Beto Castillo *Carlo Vázquez *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Cecilia Gómez *César Soto *Circe Luna *Claudia Motta *Daniel Lacy *Daniel del Roble *Dan Osorio *Eduardo Tejedo *Enrique Cervantes *Erick Salinas *Ernesto Lezama *Fernada Gastélum *Fernanda Robles *Fernando de la Laguna *Francisco Colmenero *Gerardo Alonso *Gerardo García *Germán Fabregat *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Itzel Mendoza *Irene Jiménez *Irwin Daayán *Jocelyn Robles *José Luis Piedra *José Luis Orozco *Jovita Guzmán (temp. 1) *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Melissa Gedeón *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Moisés Iván Mora *Óscar de la Rosa *Óscar Gómez *Pablo Feliciento *Pamela Mendoza *Patricia Acevedo *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Reyna López *Ricardo Mendoza *Rodrigo Carralero *Rossy Aguirre *Salvador Delgado *Samantha Domínguez *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Tenyo Vargas *Teresa Ibarrola *Valentina Souza *Verania Ortiz *Yamil Atala *Yolanda Vidal Canciones *'Todos a jugar prehistóricamente (tema de apertura)' **Interpretada por: Diana DeGarmo (original) y Magdalena Tenorio (latino) *'Bebe al que hay poner a jugar (ep. 3)' **Interpretada por: Alejandro Jones (Robin Johnsons original) y José Antonio Macías (Robin Johnsons latino) *'Canción de cuna (ep. 4)' **Interpretada por: Jannie Haada (María Johnsons original) y Laura Torres (María Johnsons latino) *'Un robot con limpieza no artificial (ep. 7)' **Interpretada por: Tom Kane (Creador del Robot original) y Yamil Atala (Creador del Robot latino) *'¡A volar! (ep. 8)' **Interpretada por: "Weird Al" Yankovic (Donny Plane original) y Juan Alfonso Carralero (Donny Plane latino) *'Monstruo del Helado (ep. 9)' **Interpretada por: Demian Dean (Monstruo del Helado original) y César Soto (Monstruo del Helado latino) *'Las Arañas (ep. 14)' **Interpretada por: Kevin Michael Richardson (Araña Gigante original) y Antonio Gálvez (Araña Pequeña latino) *'Bailes Expertos (ep. 17)' **Interpretada por: Alexander Dountel (Bailarín Experto original) y Leonardo Escalante (Bailarín Experto latino) *'En el mar azul (ep. 18)' **Interpretada por: Mark Hamill (Capitán Barba Verde original) y Herman López (Capitán Barba Verde latino) *'Una Luna de Banana (ep. 21)' **Interpretada por: John Lovent (Luna de Banana original) y Erick Salinas (Luna de Banana latino) *'Alienigenas Invasores (ep. 23)' **Interpretada por: Jim Cummings (Blauts Alien original) y Germán Fabregat (Blauts Alien latino) *'La baterista (ep. 37)' **Interpretada por: Kate Miccuci (Niña baterista original) y Circe Luna (Niña baterista latino) *'Respeto (ep. 52)' **Interpretada por: Fred Tatasciore (Johan Johnsons original) y Alejandro Villeli (Johan Johnsons latino) Reparto (trailer) Trivia Datos técnicos *Esta es la primera serie de la franquicia doblada nuevamente en Sensaciones Sónicas, después de Las Aventuras de Lila Dinote de 2015, que había sido en ese entonces la última serie doblada en el estudio, tras el masivo cambio que hubo desde el especial de Pascua hasta la segunda película de la WWE en todo el reparto, lo que incluyó también un cambio de estudio, haciendo que las series posteriores a esta (Lego Dinosaurs y New Dinosaurs) se mandaran a Diseño en Audio. **Así mismo, esta es la tercera serie de la franquicia cuya dirección de doblaje es echa por Xóchitl Ugarte. *También es la primera serie de la franquicia en contar con la ingeniería de mezcla de Gerardo Suárez (sin contar Sobreviviendo de Su Su Selva (con Buck Hateports) por ser una mini-serie de cortos). Sobre el reparto *Dado a que el grupo Dinosaurs cambia de edad y actitud en esta serie, a la de unos niños de 3 a 5 años, tanto en inglés como en español, el reparto de voces es sustituido en su totalidad. Sin embargo, Xóchitl Ugarte mencionó que en un principio se tenía pensado en mantener al elenco original (Marlin Stevan, Angel Vilchez, Dulce Guerrero, José Arenas y Óscar Flores), pero alterando sus voces digitalmente para hacerlas sonar mas infantiles. Pero al final, tanto el cliente como el director decidieron no concretar la idea, especialmente porque a los mismos actores se les consideraría "agotador". De esta manera, hubo un re-casting y las voces seleccionadas son las que se aprecian en el trailer. **Por otro lado, ya que María, Robín y Pedro son los únicos personajes cuya edad y actitud no fue cambiada, se les respeto las voces de Laura Torres, José. Antonio Macías y Jesse Conde respectivamente. **Los cinco actores principales del grupo en su edad adulta volverían en el decimonoveno episodio: "Mom, Mom, Mom, what is the future?" como las versiones futuristas de este mismo (interpretados en inglés por el elenco de El Show De Dinosaurs). *Mariana de la Laguna Jr. da voz a Margarita Dinote, curiosamente su madre interpretó al personaje en El Show De Dinosaurs y las entregas estrenadas entre 2016 y 2017. **Esta sería la segunda vez que Mariana de la Laguna Jr. reemplaza a su madre, después de Wubbzy en el comercial crossover: ¡Nunca atrapes a Reybond y Kawabonga juntos!: La invasión, debido a que ya sentía cansado al mismo personaje. *Luis Leonardo Suárez, quien fue la voz de Soler en las últimas tres películas canon y a la vez dirigió la octava, regresa a esta serie interpretando a Pat Johnsons. *Gerardo Reyero no retomó a Momma Dino por razones desconocidas, dejando la voz original en inglés de Daran Norris, siendo la segunda serie consecutiva de la franquicia donde ocurre esto, después de New Dinosaurs. Sin embargo, Reyero si participa en la serie, pero haciendo voces adicionales. *En el cuarto episodio, aparece el Coco, que es doblado por Alejandro Mayén, quien curiosamente ya había doblado al personaje con anterioridad en la serie animada de Cartoon Network: Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy y su respectiva película. *Esta serie marca la última participación de Jovita Guzmán en un doblaje mexicano, debido a su mudanza a Argentina. Aunque se desconoce si seguirá haciendo voces adicionales desde ese país. *Juan Alfonso Carralero regresa a hacer voces a la franquicia en esta serie, luego de participar por última vez como la voz de Pie Grande en el decimotercer episodio de New Dinosaurs. *En el decimoprimer episodio: ("Boat, Boat, Boat, do not sink please"), aparece una parodia a Leonardo DiCaprio, llamada: Leonard DiCape, la cual fue interpretada por el mismo actor en inglés. Sin embargo, no fue doblado por José Antonio Macías, quien fuera la voz oficial del actor, debido a que el dobla a Robín, siendo sustituido por Manuel Campuzano, quien ya lo dobló en las películas La playa y Spielberg. *Aunque Óscar Flores no retome a Buck Hateports en esta serie, hace voces adicionales y personajes episódicos, como el rociador automático que aparece en el decimoquinto episodio: ("Soap, Soap, Soap, Cleaning a Kindergarten"). *En el vigésimo segundo episodio ("Dino Dino Dino, I don't want new ones in my space"), al aparecer Ramir Dinote y Remir Dinote, ambos personajes no fueron retomados, tanto en inglés como en español por sus actores de voz originales, debido a que al igual que el grupo, pasaron a ser unos infantes de entre 4 y 5 años. Por ello, María Fernanda Morales y Dan Osorio, quienes fueran las voces oficiales de ambos personajes desde New Dinosaurs (María en la cuarta temporada y Osorio desde el episodio 50 de la segunda y hasta el final de la serie), fueron sustituidos por Abril Gómez y Gerardo Alonso respectivamente. *En el cuadragésimo cuarto episodio ("Card, Card, Card, games without cheating"), el tono que usa Karina Altamirano para doblar a la Reina de Diamantes, es el mismo que uso para doblar a la Abuela Smith en My Little Pony. Sobre la adaptación *En el tema de apertura de la serie, cuando la cantante (Magdalena Tenorio) interpreta la siguiente línea: "Los problemas se resolverán si ellos su imaginación usan", en la palabra "imaginación", llega a desafinar un poco, posiblemente por problemas con la adaptación musical. Desde el segundo episodio, este error se corrige. *Por razones desconocidas, los nombres de los episodios no son traducidos cuando aparecen al principio de los mismos, y en su lugar, se añaden subtitulos forzados, aun cuando Memo Aponte Jr. los lee. *En el primer episodio, cuando Remor, Pat, Lila y Buck discuten sobre como pueden arreglar la cañería, en la versión original, Margarita al hartarse de sus gritos, les dice: "Can you shut up a damn time?" ("¿Pueden callarse de una maldita vez?"), que en el doblaje se adapta y queda como: "¿Pueden bajar la voz por favor?", con tal de que Margarita no estuviese maldiciendo como en la versión original. *En el segundo episodio, cuando Robín espía al grupo Dinosaurs desde afuera de la guardería y se prepara para entrar sigilosamente, en la versión original, el dice: "That's why I did not let my grandfather kiss me good night" (Por eso no deje que mi abuelo me diera un beso de buenas noches), que en el doblaje se adapta y queda como: "Por eso no deje que mi abuelo durmiera conmigo en la noche". Se desconoce el porque del cambio, ya que ambas frases tienen un doble sentido. *En el tercer episodio ("Blocks, Blocks, Blocks, how many there are in entire?"), cuando Pat saca todos los bloques del baúl de juguetes de la guardería, el hace unos murmullos intentendibles en la versión original, mientras que en el doblaje, Luis Leonardo Suárez le inserta: "Estos bloques harán que pase grandes horas de diversión, aun si es con mis amigos", con tal de hacer mas cómica la escena. *En el cuarto episodio ("Coco, Coco, Coco, do not scare me when I sleep"), cuando Pedro empieza a contar la leyenda del Coco, en la versión original, en una parte dice: "It pulls the legs when they sleep tight" ("Les jala las patas cuando se duermen apretados"), que en el doblaje se adapta y queda como: "Les jala los pies cuando duermen juntos", posiblemente porque la frase original era un tanto oscura. *En el octavo episodio ("Plane, Plane, Plane, I want to pilot one!"), cuando Donny Plane le explica a Pat los peligros de volar un avión, en la versión original, el dice la siguiente línea: "And if you fall unprepared, try to use your pink bunny parachute when falling" ("Y si caes desprevenido, procura usar tu paracaídas de conejito rosa al caer"). En el doblaje, esta línea se adapta y queda como: "Y si caes torpemente, procura usar tu paracaídas cuando llegues casi al suelo", dado a que no querían dar tiendes homosexuales en el dinosaurio de dos patas. *En el decimotercer episodio ("Friend, Friend, Friend, do not disappear!"), cuando el amigo imaginario de Remor esta por atacarlo, en la versión original le dice: "It would be better if you imagine something else before it attacks you, and that it is not an undue" ("Será mejor que imagines otra cosa antes de que te ataque, y que no sea una indebida"). En el doblaje, esta línea se adapta y queda como: "Yo que tu pensaría en otra cosa antes de atacarte, y que sea una muy loca", debido a que la frase original tenía doble sentido. *En el decimosexto episodio ("Cars Cars Cars, let me drive them all"), los gritos del grupo mientras conducen en sus pequeños autos de carreras por la guardería, se dejaron en inglés, excepto el que hace Pat cuando sale disparado del suyo. *En el decimoséptimo episodio ("Dance, Dance, Dance, Experts Everywhere"), en la versión original, el bailarín experto de la guardería dice: "They have to move those arms and legs as if they were running in a jungle being chased by a T-rex eats babies" ("Tienen que mover esos brazos y piernas como si estuvieran corriendo en una jungla siendo perseguidos por un T-rex come bebes"). En el doblaje, esto se adapta y queda como: "Tienen que mover todo su cuerpo como si estuvieran corriendo en un gimnasio siendo perseguidos por un entrenador de bebes", debido a que la frase original incitaba un poco al canibalismo. *En el vigésimo primer episodio ("Moon Moon Moon, don't hypnotize me please"), cuando Buck se trepa en la luna de banana, en la versión original, hace balbuceos sin sentido, mientas que en el doblaje, interpreta la canción: "Fígaro", misma canción que su contraparte adulta interpretó en Dinosaurs: Un Nuevo Viaje Comienza (aunque esto fuera igual en la versión original). *En el vigésimo tercer episodio ("Alien, Alien, Alien, don't abduct me"), cuando la nave de los extraterrestres abduce a Buck, haciendo que se altere, en la versión original dice: "No no no no, please please, if you abduct me, do not take my transparent pants off" ("No no no no, por favor por favor, si me abduces, no me quites los pantalones transparentes"), mientras que en la versión latino, esto se adapta y haga que diga: "No no no no, por favor por favor, si me abduces, no podré despedirme de mis amigos", lo cual se debe a que la frase original, como es costumbre, tenía doble sentido. *En el trigésimo noveno episodio ("Bad Man, Bad Man, Bad Man, Why do you wear that raincoat?"), cuando Buck describe al misterioso sujeto con la gabardina, en la versión original, dice: "And worst of all, he wears underwear with hearts" (Y lo peor de todo, es que usa ropa interior de corazones), mientras que en la versión latino, esto se adapta y hace que diga: "Y lo peor de todo, es que su ropa interior no es masculina". Se desconoce el porque del cambio, ya que ambas frases dan a entender que el sujeto lleva una ropa interior femenina. *En el quincuagésimo segundo episodio ("Owner, Owner, Owner, Daycare in Danger"), los gritos del dueño de la guardería suenan mas agudos que en la versión original. Sobre la comercialización *Esta es la novena entrega de la franquicia en incluir textos en español y la segunda serie en incluirlos. *También es la novena donde aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español, sustituyendo a los originales en inglés. Transmisión Véase también Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series de 2019 Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado